The Evil Sisters
The Evil Sisters is an American action-comedy superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2013. Synopsis Three sisters inspired by an infamous supervillainess decide to become supervillains. Characters Main *'Carrie Mal/The Pink Queen' - the oldest of the Mal sisters who ends up being their leader. *'Stacie Mal/Mysteri' - the middle of the Mal sisters who ends up being boy-obsessed. *'Jodie Mal/Goldie' - the youngest of the Mal sisters who is a drug and tobacco addict. Supporting *'Evelynn Mal/The Prostitute' - the Mal sisters' mother who used to be a villainess in her past, but now retired. *'Alicia Steele/Sexy Chick' - an infamous villainess who inspired and trains the Mal sisters. *'Michele Gomez' - the leader of a lesbian biker gang who falls in love with Carrie. **'Joana Rivers' - a member of the lesbian biker gang who loves funky music. **'Mary Moore' - a member of the lesbian biker gang. **'Starz' - a member Of the lesbian biker gang. *'Hal Rickards' - a nerdy student in Jodie's grade who assists the Evil Sisters in some missions. *'Valeria Cranston' - a news reporter who secretly supports villains and was always a fan of them. *'Mayor Alexis "Alex" Nerk' - the corrupt mayor of Super City. * Antagonists *'Tyler Mann/Duper Man' - the protector of Super City. *'Chief Samuel "Sam" Black' - the Chief of the Super City Police Department. *'Aaron Deacon' - a mob boss who holds grudges easily. *'Natalia Rouge' - a stripper who is secretly a drug lord. *'Chris "Pretty Face" Creek' - a wanted criminal who has an on and off relationship with Sexy Chick. *'Katie Bar' - a member of Michele's lesbian biker gang who was in love with her and ends up becoming jealous of Carrie. *'Nathaniel Fross' - a deranged man who brainwashed women into becoming his sex slaves. * Issues #''The Story Begins'' - The Mal sisters decide to become villains and become protégées to the infamous Sexy Chick. #''Lesbian Bike Gang'' - TBD # Designs *Carrie has brown hair and wears usually a purple tanktop with skirt as a civilian and a neon pink jumpsuit as her suit. *Stacie has blonde hair and wears a blue T-shirt and shorts and a black jumpsuit and a helmet as her suit. *Jodie has dyed pink hair and wears usually a pink bra and jeans and a golden bra and a golden mask as her suit. *Alicia has red hair and wears a black dress as a civilian and a sexy red jumpsuit and wears a red partial face mask as her suit. *Michele has black hair and wears a strapless jacket with spikes which partially show her boobs. *Hal Rickards is a caricature of Rick Moranis, having brown hair, glasses and a fancy shirt. *Valeria has black hair and wears a news attire. *Duper Man has brown hair and wears glasses and a suit as a civilian and an orange suit with a cape and a symbol of a D. *Chief Sam has white hair and wears regular police uniform. *Aaron has grey hair and wears a black tuxedo. *Natalia has dyed violet hair and wears a sexy silver dress. *Chris has blonde hair and wears a jacket with pants. *Katie has brown hair and wears an outfit similar to Michele's. * Television adaption See (TV series). A television adaption airs on HBO since TBD 2018. Trivia *Despite being published by DC, the comic is set in its own universe. Category:Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas